


Shadows In the Moonlight

by JayFeather2056



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayFeather2056/pseuds/JayFeather2056
Summary: Connor gets injured.





	Shadows In the Moonlight

The dusty window curtains swayed gently in the chilly night breeze, their tattered edges whispering across the dull, unpolished hardwood floor underneath. The moonlight glinted through what remained of the old window’s shattered glass, it’s jagged edges catching the curtains every now and then, which caused a soft flapping noise every once and awhile. Other than that, the worn out room was rather quiet, maybe the scuffing of a mouse here and there, but that was the loudest it got so far that night. 

The moon cast a pretty shadow over the room, different hues of greys and blacks springing to life as it met its highest peak in the sky. It had been overcast and dreadful the last few days in Detroit, and the moon had been a rare sight. It seemed however, that on this blessedly clear night, the moon was determined to shine it’s most brilliant rays, so that all of Detroit may remember it’s presence.  

A good thing; for some. Humans could see better in the dark, when guided by the lunar shine. 

They could aim better, with the light. 

The still of the room was destroyed as the door crashed open, banging against the wall as it barely hung on it’s hinges. Two figures bathed in shadow stumbled in, one leaning on the other. Dust clouded up, and if the two had been human, they would surely be coughing.The mouse- who had been the cause of all the scuffing, ran under the bed, startled at the interrupted peace. The room itself had not been entered in years, not since Lana Grayham- the last guest to sleep in the now broken bed, which was still trying to stand sturdy, despite its left front leg being split in two.

“I think we lost them.” One non-human said, his pleasant voice strained because of the wound, which decorated his right side in blue. His finely cut suit was ruined. A shame really, it was his only one. 

“Yeah, we did.” The other answered. His voice demanded attention from anyone who heard it, a made leader, right down to his wires. 

“There, the bed. Walk me to it, then I can take a look at this.” The wounded one believably sounded out of breath, and if it were not for the ring of light that flickered from yellow to red on his temple, one would believe him to be human. 

“I’ll look at it, Connor. You’ve lost too much blood, you can't handle this on your own, so don’t try. Hank would kill me if something happened to you.” The moonlight caught the warm but stern eyes of the leader, blue and green and captivating in their intensity. Connor just nodded as he lead him over to the bed, the heavy footfalls scaring the unnoticed mouse straight into the corner.

“Markus, Hank still thinks we’re at Carl’s house, he doesn’t ever have to find out about this if we’re careful enough. Maybe we can still save ourselves from his lecture about safety if we play it right.” Connor attempted a weak laugh, falling back onto the bed as Markus tried to situate them.

Markus grinned and gently touched Connor’s side. “I think it’s too late for that, detective. Your suit has a blood stain on it. Hank is also a detective, remember? He’ll take one look and know the trouble we’ve been in.” 

Connor just leaned his head back and sighed, starting to take the jacket off (struggling is a more appropriate descriptive) and Markus immediately started to help. “It is you who forgets. Our blood fades from a human’s sight after a while. Hank won't see the stain.”

“He’ll see the bullet hole, for sure.” Markus frowned, his handsome face not any less attractive in the negative expression. 

“I suppose. We could get Kara to mend it.” Connor finally got the jacket off, with Markus’ help, and reached for his tie, already too loose for his liking. He wanted to straighten it instinctively, but that would be counter-productive. He undid it, and sat it down beside him lovingly. Markus already started on his shirt. 

“A good plan. If Luthor won't mind watching Alice.” Markus sighed as he peeled the once perfectly white fabric of Connor’s shirt away. The body of the RK800 was custom to his model, and Markus took a moment to admire the completely human looking skin, perfectly imperfect. He almost understood why so many androids envied Connor for his look.

Out of all the androids, the newest model, RK800, was the most human looking-- completely human looking. If he removed his LED, no one would ever know. Markus shook his head, and tried to see the wound clearly in the moonlit room. He didn’t want to be Human, but he could see the appeal for the androids who did.

“You know he wouldn’t mind. Alice is his daughter….they’re a family.” Connor smiled, thinking of sweet little Alice. He wondered if Hank considered him a son, just like Kara and Luthor considered Alice a daughter.

“I need light.” Markus concluded, struggling to find the actual wound under all the blood. He stood, and walked over to the lightswitch, trying it in vain. The mouse watched him, slowly inching towards the nightstand, judging the distance of his escape. 

Markus sighed. He should have known the electricity wouldn’t have worked. 

“This hotel was condemned in 2021. All it’s circuits are offline.” Connor spoke up, looking to the side, out the window. The moon light hit his face just right, and Markus admired him again, briefly, before remembering it was a dire situation and he could admire Connor later. 

“I will go turn them back on then. If they will turn back on.” Markus walked over to the bed and took off his black backpack, sitting it on the lumpy edge, next to Connor’s foot. “You can locate the wound yourself correct? I can’t tell where it’s exact location is, and I don't want to cause any more damage because I can’t see what I’m doing.” 

“Yes, I can.” Connor looked at him. The Leader unzipped the bag and handed him a white square cloth, which was thickly folded and soft to the touch. “Use this to slow the bleeding while I’m gone? I shouldn’t be long.” Markus placed it in Connor’s outstretched hand and nodded, satisfied. “Send me the blueprints you found of this place, please?” 

Connor’s LED was already yellow, but it blinked when he sent the information to Markus. The older android received it instantaneously and was already making his way out the door. “Stay safe Connor. I’ll return shortly.”

“You stay safe as well.” The silence in the room resounded after Markus left, and Connor started to hum one of Hank’s favorite songs. The mouse finally reached the entrance to his home and he scurried into it, the quick beat of his heart slowing slightly. He could hear the beat of Connor’s thirium pump and wondered if it quickened when he got scared too. He supposed it didn’t matter, and slunk off deep into the walls, forgetting about the two androids almost immediately.

 

Out in the hall, Markus walked, his footsteps, if one paid attention to them, followed a strict beat. His walk was calculated into a perfection that even he was unaware off. Feet perfectly spaced, steps perfectly timed. It was such a small unnoticeable difference between the android and the klutzy humans, who never walked the same steps twice.

Markus walked, the floor creaking under him from disuse. Looking around at the dust covered place, he could tell it was once magnificent. The echo of the past flitted around in the once bright walls and down through the floor and into the lifeless oil paintings that still hung from the wall - forgotten in the haste to leave. He could see the ghost of the guest who stayed here, something about it made the atmosphere seem sad and nostalgic: a place once so lively, now so empty.  

He shook it off and sped up his pace, the beat of his footsteps staying the same as their tempo picked up. Dust swirled at his feet, clinging to his shoes needily as he trekked onwards. He came to the end of the hall, turning the corner fluidly and taking the flight of stairs down and down, bending and turning with them as they mapped out his course to the maintenance room, located on the basement floor. It took him no time at all, Connor was only on the second floor of the hotel, having barely made it up before the two realized they lost their attackers.  

Markus sighed freely, thinking about the current state of his wonderful friend. If only the Humans had listened to reason, none of this would have happened, and Connor wouldn’t be bleeding out in a dusty hotel. Violence was an evil that destroyed and hurt all who opposed it, and Markus was growing tired of constantly fighting against it for the sake of his people - a people who deserved life just as much as the humans did. Why they could not just accept it…

The android resistance leader frowned and pushed aside his musings as he neared the end of his trail. He could get frustrated over the Humans some other time, right now he had to focus. Connor was more important. He paused just outside the maintenance room, scanning his dark surroundings before entering carefully, for the ceiling above was caving in ever so slightly, as if the closed door was all that held it up, and if he were to dare open it, it would crash down. He paused at the entryway, cautiously taking in the room before him. 

It looked as if an employee could walk in and start work right away, all the tools and paperwork still lying where they were left long ago, deserted easily, as if the humans were coming back to use them shortly. Though, that never seemed to happen. Markus frowned, wondering why exactly this place was closed down, and why it looked as though one day every one just walked out, leaving all the memories of life behind. 

He stalked forward quietly, his face unreadable as he passed through the small forgotten maintenance office and out the steal door on the other side of the room, straight across from the entrance. It led directly into the circuit room, and Markus was thankful nothing seemed to be locked. He would be back with Connor in the next five minutes if all went well. 

He peered into the room, which was was completely dark, like he was deep down in the ocean, far away from anyplace the light touched, drifting closer and closer into the clutches of creachers unimaginable and undiscovered. He could get turned around in the room easily, and not know the direction from whence he came. No light reached this room, and he wished briefly he had left his LED in, for lighting purposes only. He needed a light, to be able to turn on all the lights- irony unwanted.

Markus looked around the utter darkness before backing up into the maintenance office. He could probably find a light in here, amongst all the abandoned tools. He walked over to the small desk and started looking through it, pushing the squeaky chair out of the way hastily, Connor in the forefront of his mind. The resistance leader opened all the drawers, each one groaning in protest, but he ended up finding nothing but an old starburst candy, alone and melted. 

Markus frowned as he turned away from the rusty desk, facing the steal lockers on the other side of the wall. He walked forward, reaching for the lock on one narrow door. It was a combination lock, and he sighed purely because of the frustration building up - a emotion he didn’t want to admit he was familiar with. 

Probably the one emotion he could comprehend completely if he was honest. 

He shook his head at himself, remembering what North said to him a long week back. “You’re so level headed Markus, people should learn from you.” Right. If only she knew the real emotions he hid from most everyone, the anger he has struggled with ever since that monumental night Leo had attacked him. It was very manageable most times, but Markus wondered why he couldn’t shake it, He didn’t like being easy to frustrate. 

Maybe he should talk with Carl. 

The thought of his father calmed him, and he looked around the tools in the room for something to use to break the lock. He was glad Carl was finally released from the hospital, after months of extensive care. The android leader didn’t mind returning to his roots and looking after Carl every once in a while, but thankfully his father almost dying put something in perspective for Leo, and the piece of human waste got his life together enough to help out his dad, so Markus got to spend more time as a son than a caretaker, almost like Leo had himself had switched roles.

Markus picked up a old hammer he spotted, testing its weight as he walked back over to the locker. The rusted tool was quite heavy and probably use to be expensive, before it was left behind. It took three hits before the lock busted open, and Markus dropped the tool before wrenching the door open. Immediately he was greeted with the sight of an old coat, a red tool box, and some work boots. He reached for the red tool box, opening it hopefully. At first it looked unpromising, but luckily he caught sight of the miniscule black flashlight before he prematurely pushed the box aside. The flash light looked as though it was meant for a keychain, but It would have to do.

He picked it up, testinging it out. It didn’t turn on at first, but slowly it flickered, until a bright light shined out of it with all the power of the sun, according to a room that had not seen light in years. Dust scattered above the beam, dancing in circles as Markus walked forward, making his way back into the circuit room. The android looked around, his eyes taking in the ridiculously outdated interface. He might be too advanced to even hack into the old system. Markus furrowed his brows, sky blue and forest green eyes narrowing as he tried to find the thing he was looking for. 

The room itself was big and a door at the back led to more circuits, the Hotel having five individual rooms in total, this one being the main room. Huge boxes of circuits lined the walls and Markus squinted as he tried to find the right one. The hotel was not a huge one by any means, only reaching 8 floors, but it was built in a time where tech was not as good as it was now. Therefore  it required more circuits, who had been huge and boxey at the time in order to fit all the things it needed.

Markus spotted the switch and walked up to it, turning it on quickly. A small screen flickered on, immediately running diagnostics on the whole system, which would take a whole day if Markus let it. He put his hand forward on the screen and closed his eyes, concentrating as hard as he could on connecting with it. It was horribly outdated, but he found taking it over was not going to be as hard as he thought it was going to be. His own system was much more advanced and more powerful, and he almost laughed at how simple it was to turn everything on. 

A low indescribable sound ran through the walls as the power attempted to come back on, the noise echoing three times as the system kept failing to start back up. When silence over took the room, Markus frowned, thinking it had failed to turn back on. However when it hit the ten second mark, all the systems in the room lit up, and a dim light overhead awoken. Markus let out a small whoop of joy, the lights, the water, the heat, all coming back to life in the blink of an eye. 

He smiled, the last of his frustration evaporating as he quickly made his way out of the room, lights of green and red humming back on as the circuits started back up, and he turned off the flashlight, watching the soft glow they all cast as he left.

 

He reached the stairs and started back up them, ignoring the boarded up windows that refused to let in moonlight. It suddenly didn’t matter as lights slowly came back on, and Markus tried every lightswitch he saw, grinning when most of them came on. He bounded up the steps, the red carpet underfoot giving way to the thin patterned carpet that covered the hard floors of the hallways. He hummed as he reached the second story and made his way to the end room, where Connor was. He kept noticing some lights in other rooms shining through the small opening at the bottom of each door, left on by guest in their haste to leave. He wondered again what the story to this place was.

Markus reached their room and he was pleased to see the light was on already. Connor was laying on the bed right were he was left, pressing the soaked blue cloth down on his side and singing softly to himself. Markus let out a small laugh, just at the sight of Connor singing casually despite bleeding to death. Connor really was a one of a kind. Markus smiled as he walked forward, Connor looking up at him. The over head light allowed the room to be seen clearly, broken and abandoned and looted, like all its neighbors. Connor looked around to the best of his ability, before settling his eyes on his leader.

“I see your mission was successful Markus.” He sighed, shifting so he could look at Markus comfortably as the older android approached the side of the bed.

Markus took in his pale appearance, frowning slightly as Connor looked at him, his pretty brown eyes standing out even more than usual against the paleness. “You know me, Connor. I always accomplish my mission.” He quoted at the other android, just to see him smile. It worked, Connor’s familier grin making him look years younger. Markus returned the smile, relaxing a bit. He hadn’t been gone that long, but he had been nervous about the blood Connor seemed to have lost in his absence, despite trying to slow it down. If he could still smile like that, maybe he could still be fixed without Markus needing to go out for help, which would be dangerous. Not to mention Connor would be alone. 

Markus turned serious and went to grab the bag on the edge of the bed, pulling out the things he needed. “How are you feeling?” He asked Connor, peering at him as he struggled to sit up. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder, feeling Connor’s too-warm skin. 

“A little drained, if I’m honest Markus.” Connor leaned into his hand for support, pushing his shirt out of the way as he peeled back the white cloth. Markus leaned forward, seeing the wound much better now. 

One lucky shot, and Connor was paying for it. 

Markus scowled at the wound and took the cloth away from Connor. “Once we get the bullet out, you should self repair, correct? You haven’t lost too much blood have you?” He stared at the others face, looking for any sign of internal damage. The bullet didn’t clip any wires it seemed, but it wouldn’t stop bleeding, so maybe it got one of the tubes leading to the thirium pump.

“I don’t think so. It might just take a little longer than normal.” Connor maneuvered to where his feet were touching the floor, and he was sitting with his wound facing Markus. He ran a diagnostic on himself, finding the same warning as before. “Once we get the bullet it out, it should stop hindering the inner repairs. Nothing needs to be replaced.”

A moment passed, in which Markus reached for his hand to squeeze it briefly.

“I’m so sorry you got dragged into this, detective.” He said quietly, meeting Connor’s eyes. He let go of the others hand and set out to get to work. Connor watched him, a frown on his face as He washed away some blood with the bottled water he had, drying Connor’s side off with the cloth. Connor had blood smeared all over his torso, and Markus frowned when he looked at it. They’d have to wash it up later. The water was turned back on as well and if he wanted, Connor could have a shower before they left, for the sake of feeling clean. True Hank couldn’t see blue blood after a certain period of time, but Connor must feel gross.

Speaking of Hank, he was probably going crazy looking for them. Markus grimaced. Surely there would be police reports of the incident by now, and knowing who Markus and Connor were, half of Detroit probably knew it was them who were involved.

Carl probably knew as well. 

“It’s not your fault, Markus.” Connor said suddenly, snapping Markus out of his worrying, his voice soft and earnest. Markus sighed as he continued to work, feeling completely responsible for this whole thing. Connor wouldn’t be here it they had just did what he wanted and stayed at the house, but no, Markus had insisted they go out and see Detroit. This was completely his fault.

“Lift your arm up over your head for me?” Markus asked instead of saying what he wanted to. Connor did as told, pulling his too-warm skin taut enough for Markus to see the bullet hole clearly. If Connor had been human, he would not be able to think, for the pain would be so great. But he could barely feel it. Just some discomfort and a bunch of warnings in his systems. 

“It is my fault.” Markus blurted out, even when he told himself he wouldn’t. He just couldn’t hide from Connor the way he could everyone else. He frowned and sat the cloth and what was left of the water aside, before grabbing the blue swiss army knife he had got as a gift from North up off the bed, from where he laid it out. “Be still ok? I don’t want to damage anything.” Markus gently rested his hand on Connor’s stomach. His friend was dear to him, and he did not want to cause more damage than he already has. He opened the new knife and began the work of getting the bullet out. It was not as deep as he feared, but it was still pretty far. He wiped away the blue blood that kept coming, intent on being as fast as possible.

Connor remained still, but he continued their conversation. “It’s not your fault Markus. You didn’t force those human’s to attack us. You tried to keep things peaceful...”

“I should have known better.” Markus said, not taking his eyes off the wound. “I’m too recognizable as the ‘robo jesus’ or whatnot. I shouldn’t have intervened without asking you to distance yourself first.” He furrowed his brows, out of concentration or unease he didn’t know. If things had been worse, Connor could have died, and that would have been on him. Just the thought of Connor’s current wound made his stomach twist in the worst kind of way and he should have taken Connor into consideration before he went running off to save the day. Still, seeing those men harass that BL100 had really just made him react without thinking. He stood up for all androids, no matter if they were strangers to him. It appeared Connor felt the same, but he was the one who got hurt, and that was all his fault.

“Please, If you weren’t going to intervene I would have. It’s not right.” Connor frowned, reaching a hand out to touch Markus on the shoulder. The other didn’t look at him, but his blue-green eyes told Connor his exact train of thought. He didn’t ever want to be the reason Markus felt that way. The other android had no idea just how devoted he was to him, and a little bullet hole was nothing compared to that. If only he had the courage to tell Markus his feelings, then maybe things would be different. When Markus stayed silent, he continued to talk, hoping to pull him out of his retrieve. “I just wish Humans would accept it already. The laws have been passed, we’re free and not violent or trying to take over. We’re completely non-hostile. It’s been 10 months, they should know by now things are never going back to the way they were.”

“Humans need time to adjust to change. It’s just the way they are. It’ll be years upon years before they accept us.” Markus concentrated, nearly getting the bullet. He couldn’t look Connor in the eyes at the moment, guilt pooling too truly in his stomach for him to feel the right to look on Connor and think of himself as his friend. Friends do not do this, do not put others in this situation. “We just have to remain strong,” He continued his familier speech, letting the rehearsed words carry him when his true thoughts could not be said. “androids have to stick together. Because it amazing we can co-exist in Detroit now, when mere months ago we were slaves. That is because we stuck together. Just imagine what the future will bring for the whole world if we continue. We can not let human’s unwillingness to change stand in our way.”

“You call that co-existing?” Connor stared at him, one perfect brow arching slightly. He squeezed Markus’ shoulder, feeling bitter mirth rise up. The detective knew Markus was strong-willed and the humans would have to bend to his will eventually, but right now, most of them still treated androids like trash. “I don’t see how.” He admitted finally.

Markus paused, slightly biting his lip as he came up with a answer. Connor had a point, but he could not let himself give into it. He had to believe in the good in people. Sure humans may be hard to change, but they always seemed to realize the error of their ways, if history could be counted on. When he took too long to answer, Connor squeezed his shoulder again, and Markus finally locked eyes with him. “I’m an optimist.” He blurted seriously, gazing into Connor’s eyes.

A beat of silence passed, in which the curtains could be heard as they got caught on the window glass again, and a loud cricket made his song known, before they grinned at each other. “Yeah right, Markus. Good one.” Connor smiled, holding in a laugh so he wouldn’t disrupt the wound.

“You believed it for a second.” Markus chuckled and went back to work, his smile softening. “Look Connor, as long as I’m here, I will continue to fight for equal rights for our people, no matter the cost. I won’t rest until we have the quality of life we deserve, and sooner or later the humans will have to see that, no matter if they want to or not. I won't rest.”

Connor watched him, seeing the fire in Markus that he was well known for; seeing the leader that incaptivated them all. How one individual could be so absolutely valiant he didn't know. Markus did not have to demand respect, it was given to him the moment one first laid eyes on him. Something about him was just so unstoppable that Connor wanted to believe every word that came from his mouth, along with everyone else it seemed. Markus was just so brave, so fearless with his beliefs, so honest and so completely and utterly good, It was hard not to look up to him.

“I know.” was all Connor could say, but his voice possessed such a quality of complete and total faith, that it had Markus staring up at him. The two stared at each other, the air crackling with unsaid admiration and tension, before they both looked away, too unsure to acknowledge the unspoken thing that had been brewing between them for months now. 

Markus continued to work, Simon’s scolding of, ‘why don't you just go for it?’ echoing around in his head. He couldn’t hide anything from his three best friends it seemed. They all knew about the ‘Connor situation’ before there was even a situation to even know. How they did that, he had no idea. But it wasn’t like he could be blamed really. Connor was just so… Connor. He was sweet, sarcastic, funny, awkward, loyal, smart, confident, supportive- and Markus could go on forever. It was not his fault butterflies fluttered in his stomach at the sound of Connor’s smooth voice or the sight of his quirky smile, just as it was not his fault that he was always wanting to spend every waking moment with Connor. It just kind of... happened…

Connor shifted slightly, causing Markus to stop his train of thought when he finally got a good handle on the small bullet, and he paused, making sure to not lose the grip. “Connor, remain absolutely still.” He said lowly, trying to keep his hand steady as he tried to remove the bullet. Connor froze, his grip on Makus’ shoulder tightening slightly. The older android slowly moved, careful not to cause any more harm to Connor. The bullet seemed to be a stubborn thing and Markus was having a hard time tugging it forward, even when using his fingers, but slowly and surely it came free, blue blood rushing like water as he removed it. “Got it.” Markus let out a sigh of relief and quickly covered the wound up with the already blood stained cloth he had kept handy, grabbing the bullet and tossing it away like it could still hurt Connor somehow. He pressed down tightly, glancing up at Connor, who’s LED was flashing like a disco ball. “Are you doing ok?” Markus asked, standing up and sitting on the bed next to Connor.

“Now that the bullet’s not obstructing the wound, my systems are able to clearly scan the damage.” Connor answered, his eyes closed, dark eyelashes fluttering slightly as a look of concentration took over his face. Markus frowned, watching his friend in concern. “It’s going to take awhile for me to repair it.” He swayed slightly, as if he was about to fall over, and Markus let him lean on him so he could take some of Connor’s weight. 

“Let me cover up the wound first so it won't bleed as much, then you can lay down on the bed and power off.” Markus didn’t have anything useful to bandage the wound, but that would not stop him. He tore at a clean section of his own shirt, reaching into his bag for some duct tape. Connor watched him, holding back a protest at the mutilation of Markus’ shirt, knowing full well that when the older android set his mind to something, it seldom changed. 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Connor said anyways, his voice was feeling sluggish, and he knew it was because all his body’s energy was going into repairing the wound. It made him feel slightly light headed, and he seriously considered powering off like Markus said. He didn’t want to, Hank was probably beside himself with worry, but he saw no other option. He probably couldn’t stand on his own at the moment. He just hoped they would be able to go home in the morning.

Markus ignored the comment, and removed the dirty cloth away from the seeping wound, doubling up the piece of his shirt before placing it on gently, and securing it with duct tape. “The bed will serve the purpose of rest I think, thought it will not be comfortable.” Because the left front leg was broken, the bed was at a horrible slant, and Markus frowned when he thought about Connor rolling off. He’d have to lay on the other side, just in case. It was highly unlikely to happen, but he didn’t want to take that chance. Connor just nodded, his LED growing dim. The younger android’s eyes drooped, and Markus couldn't help but smile fondly. He’s never seen Connor tired before, and it was kind of adorable. The newer model always had more energy than other androids it seemed, so Markus made sure to save the sight to his memory, doubtful that he would ever get to see a sleepy Connor again.  

 

He moved to stand, placing his hands on Connor’s arms to help guide him into a resting position. They didn’t bother with the old stiff floral blankets, Connor just laying on top of them. “I’ll watch out for you Connor.” Markus promised, moving the unruly piece of hair that had fallen onto Connor’s forehead back. “Don't worry about anything...” He whispered as Connors eyes drifted shut, the younger android falling to sleep, reassured by the promise he knew Markus would never break. 

Markus grabbed the coat he sat aside earlier and draped it over Connor as his LED started the slow blinking pattern that signaled he was powered off. He tucked it around the slightly shorter android gently, before moving to turn off the light and walk around on the other side of the bed. He climbed in and laid down close to Connor, acting as a barricade just in case the other rolled. Markus sighed as he finally relaxed, reassured that Connor was no longer in danger. 

The soft glow of Connor’s LED bounced off the walls, and Markus watched the repeating pattern of light, his own mind slowing down some. Connor’s silhouette was beautiful, the natural moonlight creating dancing shadows that flitted across his pale skin and the artist in Markus took note of it, saving it later for inspiration. He listened quietly to the lazy sway of the curtains, thinking back on the last few hours. 

They had been lucky this time. Next time Connor or someone else could seriously be hurt past the point of no return. What kind of person was he if he couldn’t protect the people he loved? What kind of man did that make him? Markus sighed and scooted closer to Connor. 

He would worry about that some other time, when he was alone. Right now he just wanted to be thankful for the fact that Connor was still here, and still alive. He didn’t know what he would have done if the other android had-

Markus frowned as his chest constricted, just the thought of Connor dying tore at his heart. He had no idea when his silly crush on the detective turned into full blown love, but he could no longer deny that it was. What that meant for the two of them, he didn’t know. He just knew that danger seemed to follow him wherever he went, and his friends and family suffered for it just as much- if not more- than he did. 

Maybe he should just...keep his love for the other android to himself.

Maybe that would be for the best.

Markus looked back at Connor, taking in his peaceful face, his resolve to protect the other strengthening. All that mattered was that Connor was safe, and if Markus had to set aside his own feelings to insure that, he would. He just hoped that would be good enough. 

The light peering through the window disappeared as clouds in the chilly night sky covered up the moon, thunder crashing suddenly, followed by a shock of lightening. It seemed the brief retrieve from the bad weather was over as the sky started to weep cold tears, and the wind picked up, blowing harsher than before. Markus frowned and pulled Connor closer, rain blowing in from the window. His sensors told him the temperature was dropping rapidly outside, and he could only bare witness to the storm that was sure to continue for days to come. 

He only hoped it would end quicker than the last one, so that they may see the light again.


End file.
